User blog:XxOverratedFirexX/Link vs Mario. Epic Video Gaming Rap Battles 1.
So here's my first battle. Woohoo! I worked really hard on it, so I'll hope it paid off. This is the start of my series, and I will leave hints in my bio when I feel like editing it. Anyways lets start! If you find a decent beat, leave it in the comments and it might just become the official music for it. Link, the hero from Legend Of Zelda, battles Mario, the hero from Mario, to see which Nintendo character is the best. Beat: Leave one in the comments, and it may become the music, or don't. The Battle EPIC VIDEO GAMING RAP BATTLES!!!! LINK!! VS!! MARIOOO!!! BEGIN!! Mario: Its-a me, Mario! Rapping against this green hooded fairy! Between the both of us, kid we both know I'm more legendary! I prefer Ganon''dork'' over this ripoff of Peter Pan, I don't need power ups to show that I'm the better man! Your Ocarina won't help you this Time around, believe me! Put one of those masks on, you might frighten Luigi! I'll capture your pixie friends, and use my Fire Flower to burn em', I dare you to step foot into the Mushroom Kingdom. Link: Oh look, its the shroom addict, thinks he can step to a swordsman, You should know you're gonna lose, go back to cleaning shit cans, You stink more than Wario, and you spend your time saving a blonde whore, And that blonde whore is really fond of my Master Sword. My rhymes are like flames, call me the MC Bowser. Once this battle is through, you will finally know real power. Why don't you go see Toad like you normally do? Mess with the Hyrule warrior again, and I will end you. Mario: I'm surprised that you're talking, since you never say a word. And I think you're compensating something with that big sword of yours. I can tell you're gay, just by looking at your costume! You think you're a star. The game is named after the princess dude! Peach is not a whore, she's petite, she's a beautiful lady, Beat me? That's only a dream, you should be here Awakening! Super Smashing my way to the top, and I won this battle by a landslide, I'll put you down faster than one of Zelda's horrible lullabies! Link: Looks like the magic shrooms are finally going to your head, For I am a lyrical warrior, and my rhymes will leave you dead, You're quick to call me gay? I hope you you didn't forget that victory pole, I'll take your shitty power ups and stick up your toilet bowl! I'll defeat you in another world, for I am the Link You're raps are worse than when you had a shot on da big screen! There's only room for one hero, so pack your tools and go, 'Cause this elf has beaten this twat and is the new face of Nintendo! WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!! EEEEEPPPPIIICCCC (A mushroom is thrown at the logo, causing it to grow) VIDEO GAMING RAP BATTLES!!!!!! Who won? Mario Link A Note Yes, I know it is long. 16 lines for each rapper! But I wanted to start off my series with a bang. And I have always wanted to do this battle. As always tell me how to make the polls correctly so you can vote on that, and criticize it, because I want to get better. Also, I'm gonna need someone to help me with these iTunes covers. Also, leave your suggestions below! Ok bye. Category:Blog posts